De Darren, De Chris y De CrissColfer
by cherrysky
Summary: Una llamada de Darren para Chris despues de su entrevista el 5 de agosto


Christopher Paul Colfer y Darren Everett Crissse pertecen a ellos mismos y entre si

* * *

Nota : este fic lo escribo debido a las declaraciones que dio Chris el 5 de agosto del 2013 sobre el CrissColfer , es un fic que sinceramente necesitaba

El asterisco * se refiere a Chilly Willy un pingüino lo puse porque quería que Darren se burlara jejeje XD

Ahora si a leer

* * *

**De Chris, de Darren y de CrissColfer**

La noche habia llegado y Brian lo miraba con desinteres mientras el lo acariciaba

No pudo reprimir un bostezo y disfruto mientras pasaba sus dedos por la suave piel de su gato, cuando su celular vibro

Había tenido un día muy agitado y lo único que quería era descansar, reviso el móvil y vio el nombre de –DARREN-

Se vio tentando a no contestar pero Brian lo miro de nuevo y se dio la vuelta

"genial "-pensó Chris -¿Por qué siempre decides por mi Brian Colfer?

-¿Qué sucede darren?

-oh … hola hombre ¿interrumpo algo ?

-no

-como tardaste en responder

-no estaba haciendo nada

-oh… ¡que bien! ¿Cómo te va ?

-bien

-si… ¿tuviste un día… difícil ?

-agitado pero nada fuera de lo normal

-si lo supe… y ¿Qué hiciste?

-darren ¿Qué quieres ?

-nada ..nada solo …si quieres te hablo otro día

-darren… lo siento … dime si necesitas algo

-enojate Chris pero ¿Qué paso con el CRISSCOLFER ahora?

-ya lo sabia –exclamo Chris y Darren casi fue capaz de ver como alzaba los ojos con fastidio

-¿perdona?

-nada , nada ¿Qué paso de que ?

-no lo sabes ¿aun ? armaste una revolución en todas las redes sociales

-si, recibi muchos "mentiroso" en twitter y ¡amamos el chill! Y el CrissColfer existe y no se que mas porque me dio flojera

-jajajajajaaja

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Darren?

-tu actitud frente a la "guerra de parejas"

-pues yo no le veo la gracia , ¡que no andamos ! ¡que cada quien tiene su vida ! ¡que lo entiendan de una buena vez!

-Chris algunos de ellos aun son jóvenes para entender eso

-pero otros no lo son

-pero los hace felices Chris , los hace sonreir , los hace pensar , los hace soñar , los hace despertar su creatividad ¡si tan solo vieras la cantidad de fotos manipuladas ! vaya que tienen talento y perseverancia

-yo mas bien le llamaría aferrarse y obsesión

-da lo mismo Chris ¿vamos ya se te olvido el HarryxGinny ? ¿el RonXHermione? ¿Lea X Han Solo ?

-no Darren pero es que a veces llega a ser molesto

-no seas exagerado

-ah yo soy el exagerado bien …. ¿verdad que Blaine y Darren se parecen mucho ? oh no , YO NO SOY GAY

-bueno , bueno pero eso afecta mi reputación

-¡oye!

-¿Qué? No te lo digo para ofenderte , afecta mi reputacion con las mujeres Chris , temo que un dia cuando este con una chica me diga "Not your team , ya lo se darren descuida "

-jajajajajajaja me encantaría ver eso

-y a mi me encantaría ver esa sonrisa que acabo de provocarte

-la veras el 12 de agosto

-ya lo creo y hasta la sentiré

-¿sentirla? ¿Cómo se puede sentir una sonrisa darren?

-porque a veces sonríes mientras nos besamos

-en mi defensa dire que es inevitable por todas esas caras que haces y por todo ese infantil comportamiento que tienes y…

-ya entendí Chris ¡calma!

-es que no quiero que entiendas mal las cosas

-pues a mi me gusta

-¿disculpa?

-me harta a veces , me fastidia otras , hay veces que simplemente no soporto todo esto pero hay veces que … me gusta , a veces me gusta todo lo del klaine, lo del CrissColfer y a veces me gustas también tu

-oh por favor darrren

-¿Qué ? quiero que sepas que si algún día cambio de dirección ire directo a buscarte

-pues no creas que te esperare para siempre y además ¿Cómo que a veces Darren ?

-jajajaja bueno, bueno siempre pero tengo un punto en tu contra

-¿Cuál darren?

-te preguntaron sobre la naturaleza de nuestra relacion

-¿Cómo sabes eso ?

-tumblr tiene una copial fiel de tus palabras

-¿Y?

-Te preguntaron si eramos amigos o enemigos Chris ,nunca mencionaron nada del CRISSCOLFER o de que tu y yo somos pareja ni nada de eso

-pero saltaría el tema como siempre lo hace

-no Chris , los de la radio son mas conscientes a mi me preguntaron por Mia una vez y…

-Y yo recibi una tonelada de tweets de apoyo de "seguramente Darren esta bromeando Chris"

-oh pero ese dia tu hiciste lo propio Christopher

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo pase de "Chris" a Chistopher?

-ese dia salieron fotos tuyas con tu queridísimo _Willy Wonka_

-aquí vamos otra vez se llama Will no Willy Wonka Darren

-bueno digamos que _Chilly Willy_ y tu se tomaron fotos juntos

-¡oye ! ¿quieres que comience a criticar a Mia ?

-no te atreverías ni aunque quisieras Chris

-pues no me retes Darren

-pues tu no salga…. Acordemos algo ¿quieres?

-¿Qué?

-dejare de criticar a ….. dejare de criticar si promotes ser mas tolerante con los fans

-ni lo creas , soy lo mas tolerante que puedo pero con eso …. No puedo

-¿y por que no Chris ?

-ya te lo dije por la misma razón por la que tu dejas en claro tu sexualidad

-al menos intentalo Chris por favor mira que destruiste varias esperanzas con tus declaraciones y el Chris que yo conozco quiere que sus admiradores tengan grandes sueños

-esta bien Darren , lo intentare , no te prometo nada pero lo intentare

-Blaine te ama Chris

-lo se Darren

-y aun cuando Darren no te ama si te aprecia, te quiere y le preocupas

-¿en serio ?

-You`re the Tigger to my Winnie

-jajajajaja pero no les digas porque de antemano dicen que la de Any of those things es para mi ¿que tan cierto es ?

-ah… no …. Este …. nada son fans….son ocurrentes ¿Qué van a saber ?

-supongo que te vere en las grabaciones

-tenlo por seguro Chris

-extraño a Kurt

-y yo a Blaine pero más mi barba y mi cabello

-lo volveras a ver en diciembre

-si¿te sientes mejor ahora ?

-no me sentía mal Darren

-¿seguro?

-algo cansado tal vez

-me muero por leer tu libro

-pero si te la pasaste viendo sobre mi hombro casi todo el tiempo mientras escribia bueno eso y durmiendo pero ya lo leiste

-quiero leerlo otra vez

-ay darren ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo ?

-algun dia declararas públicamente que me amas Chris

-sigue soñando Darren

-esta bien , cuidare y dale un abrazo a Bryan de mi parte

-lo hare tu también cuidare

Ambos colgaron el móvil y Brian se subió a su regaso reclamando atención pero siempre mirándolo con indiferencia para que Chris tuviera claro quien era el amo y quien no

-era Darren pero eso ya lo sabias ¿cierto ? te manda un abrazo y dice… ¡Brian Colfer pesas mucho agradece que las grabaciones de glee empiezan y que me voy a sentir culpable que volcare mi amor en darte alimento sino te pondría a dieta y ejercicios !

Brian ronroneo y entrecerró los ojos mientras dejaba que Chris lo acariciaba mientras el chico cerraba los ojos y decía

-me guste o no a veces sucede el CrissColfer… y tal vez ambos tengamos la culpa de ello

¿FIN?

No lo creo…..


End file.
